


Pillow Book of the Damned

by Vehemently



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vehemently/pseuds/Vehemently
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ways I might be killed today:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Book of the Damned

**Day 13**  
Ways I might be killed today  
\- fall off balcony, splat on sea surface  
\- fall off lower balcony, drown (ck - all personnel required swimming lessons?)  
\- armory accident (rearrange weapons maintenance sched?)  
\- McKay activates cool new toy turns out to be death ray  
\- massive invasion by zombie vampires  
\- food poisoning (wld. take 1+ days; that goes on tomorrow's list)

later: no death ray. +3 to shitlist, 2 of them to restricks. Fucking "exploration" = fire extinguishers.

Add fire to list for tomorrow. Also, find buckets in case no more extinguishers.

**Day 14**  
Ways I might be killed today  
\- fire started by fucking morons  
\- man vs. stargate shield = bug vs. VW Bus  
\- cannibals  
\- non-cannibal unpleasant natives  
\- death ray still an option  
\- alien chick beats me at sticks; forced to commit ritual suicide  
\- massive invasion by zombie vampires  
\- food poisoning (no vomit yet)

later: no cannibals. Very strange rituals. Possible trade partner for, like, organic vegetables. Can probably take food poisoning off list if this works out.

**Day 15**  
Ways I might be killed today  
\- electrocuted by enthusiastically awake city  
\- one of "the quiet ones" thinks too hard and goes postal (talk to Weir re: Kumbaya time)  
\- Beckett pokes me to death  
\- Rodney so creative could be death toaster instead of ray  
\- zombie vampires

later: almost crashed puddlejumper. Why not on list?? Food poisoning a no-go; just tastes like toxic waste.

**Day 16**  
Ways I might be killed today  
\- bored to death by Kumbaya time  
\- bug vs. VW Bus problem (again)  
\- cannibal or non-cannibal unpleasantness (again)  
\- crash puddlejumper due to showing off  
\- death toaster  
\- zombie vampires

later: ow. Rodney OK. More Beckett poking, + concerned eyebrows. Fuck. Teyla won at sticks, too. Double fuck. Reconsidering position on ritual suicide.


End file.
